The present invention relates to an apparatus for individually separating stacked printed products having a back margin and an edge that is opposite the back margin.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,656, which discloses a device having suction heads that are anchored on a continuously rotating rotor driven by swivel arms. The swivel arms are driven with regard to their swiveled position by a swivel drive that is superposed on the rotary drive of the rotor such that they enter the takeover point in a pushing operation and leave it in a pulling operation. At the reversal point, the suction heads seize the edge of the respectively topmost product of a stack. Their tilting movement at the reversal point causes the edge of the product seized to be definitely and reliably separated from the neighboring printed product. The edges of the printed products are placed, one after the other, into grippers of a transporting-away device. The edges of the printed products are placed into the grippers by the suction heads that are swivelled during the circulation.